


Can you please just hug me?

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ['Мстители'
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Стив хотел было возразить, но, пораскинув мозгами, передумал. Развязал набедренную повязку, сложил пару раз пополам и оставил на ближайшем предмете мебели, коим оказалась чёрная, расшитая каким-то старинным африканским узором, бархатная танкетка. Тони приподнял для него одеяло, и Роджерс элегантно юркнул внутрь, тут же ощутив, как чьи-то тёплые руки обхватывают его и притягивают к себе, а голова со взъерошенными волосами падает к нему на плечо.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Can you please just hug me?

Старк едва уловимо вздрагивает всем телом, ощутив, как шершавая ладонь полностью покрывает собой небольшой участок оголённой кожи, вынуждая Роджерса словно от ожога одёрнуть руку.  
— Прости, я сделал больно? — мокрые ресницы совершают пару быстрых взмахов. — Я не хотел.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Я не поэтому, — «не поэтому»: возмущается голос разума, и Старк готов полностью поддержать его. Было бы проще согласиться, что всему причиной свежая рана.  
Роджерс нашёл Тони в предбаннике, когда тот с мученическим видом, героически стиснув зубы, стягивал с себя одежду. Хотя его успели подлатать здесь, в Ваканде, но каждое движение до сих пор давалось с неимоверным трудом и разливалось ноющей болью по всему телу. Особенно тяжело приходилось при повороте корпуса и сгибании конечностей. И, конечно, увидев Старка практически свернувшимся калачиком после тщетных попыток, Роджерс не мог не предложить свою помощь.  
_— Давай я, вот так, — Стив протягивает руки, и Тони, не задумываясь, опирается на него, хватаясь за предплечья, продолжая корчиться, как только несколько заработанных гематом дают о себе знать. — Тебя нужно обмыть.  
Тони, выдавив из себя улыбку, парирует:  
— Да и тебе душ не помешает. Ну и запах.  
Роджерс, не медля, сбрасывает с себя одежду и осторожно снимает её остатки с Тони. Приподнимает серебристую пластину, наверняка созданную из вибраниума, и вот на них уже льётся с самого потолка, как дождь, вода._

— Что тогда? — не унимается в своей обеспокоенности Стив, мягко массируя кругами твёрдые смуглые плечи, — Если вода слишком холодная…  
— Вода ни при чём.  
Тони удивляется тому, как тоскливо прозвучали его собственные слова.  
Рассудив, что Роджерс всё ещё ждёт от него вразумительного ответа, он продолжает:  
— Веришь или нет, но за эти два года в моей постели никого кроме меня не было.  
За спиной раздаётся кашель, больше похожий на хрип. Стив замирает, но его ладони тем не менее так и остаются лежать на чужом теле.  
— Неужели?  
Интонация была выбрана совершенно неподходящая, но не то, чтобы и время подумать нашлось.  
— «Неужели»? — Это заставляет Старка повернуться лицом к лицу со своим собеседником. — Тебя так удивляет, что я не позвал никого к себе в кровать после того, как мы… Разошлись? — Тони говорит без особого энтузиазма, и трудно понять: от усталости или, быть может, тайной обиды, — Или это ты подыскал себе кого-то?  
Стив от растерянности даже приоткрыл рот, прежде чем ответить.  
— Нет, это не то, что я хотел сказать.  
— Что же ты хотел в таком случае сказать? — он произнёс это небрежно, но в голосе почему-то послышались жёсткие нотки.  
Отросшие волосы, потемневшие из-за воды, чёрными щупальцами обрамляли вытянутое лицо бывшего капитана, предоставляя возможность получше его рассмотреть. Стив осунулся за эти два года — скулы стали ещё выразительней, щёки — худыми.  
— У меня никого не было. — Роджерс ни разу не запнулся. — А даже если бы и захотелось, то… Всё равно не до того было.  
— Так себе оправдание. — Тони улыбается глазами, зная, что Стива всегда привлекала эта его способность: волоокий Старк, флиртующий с ним при помощи одного лишь взгляда, — Ты кажешься взрослее. Может, из-за бороды?  
— Я избавлюсь от неё завтра же утром, если хочешь.  
— Ты знаешь, мне даже нравится. Тебе идет, так что, можешь оставить. Хотя судя по выражению твоего лица, ты долго ждал повода взяться за бритву.  
— Раскусил меня.  
Роджерс растирает в ладонях шампунь и несколькими аккуратными движениями вспенивает его в коротких волосах Тони. Старк повторяет тот же ритуал.  
Тони только сейчас заметил, что вся их беседа проходит на тон ниже обычных разговоров, и вообще-то надо бы сказать спасибо за это. Бархатный, капельку хриплый тембр Стива не раздражает и не напрягает слух, а наоборот — обволакивает, как струи горячей воды, словно тёплое одеяло, в которое так хочется завернуться после долгого изнурительного дня. А день, признаться, и правда был изнурительным, длинною в половину недели.  
— Говори со мной, ещё, — совсем не требовательно произносит гений и неожиданно для себя добавляет: — Мне нравится слышать твой голос. Не так жутко после всего.  
Несколько часов назад, на общем сборе, насколько он был возможен, решили взять два дня передышки: ни слова о произошедшем, никаких обсуждений, планов, в общем, всего, что касается последствий пришествия Таноса. Надо сказать, решение было верным и весьма оправданным. Всем нужно было прийти в себя. Некоторым — многое обсудить друг с другом. Вряд ли кто-либо отказался бы от такого шанса, если учесть, что каждого успело задеть за живое, и мало кто остался в строю.  
Стив держит в ладонях лицо Старка — изучает — как будто хочет сказать что-то очень важное, что сказать очень сложно. Тони ждёт, прикрыв глаза и позволив струйкам воды неторопливо обтекать себя. «С ума сойти» — думает Тони: они стоят здесь абсолютно обнажённые, да в любой другой ситуации такой случай они ни за что бы не упустили. Даже становится обидно.  
Стив вместо откровения выключает душ.  
— Подождёшь? Я принесу полотенца.  
Тони кивает.  
Своё, небольшое, Роджерс наматывает на бёдра. Для Старка оставляет широкое, в которое можно обернуться два раза с головой, да ещё и место останется. Тони поджимает плечи, пока Стив укутывает его, предварительно слегка высушив волосы, отчего те встают беспорядочным ёжиком.  
— Тебе зябко? — жест приподнятых плеч не остаётся незамеченным.  
— Скажем, было бы намного теплее, работай ты полотенцем чуть быстрей.  
— Хорошо, я… Тони, ты спрашивал, неужели меня так удивило то, что ты не попытался найти мне…  
— Замену.  
— Да.  
— Да?  
— Ты прав, это правда стало для меня достаточно поразительным признанием. Хотя я и надеялся, что так оно и будет. Ничего дурного, просто… Хотелось думать, что для тебя я всё ещё… Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Подожди, что ты собираешься сделать?  
Стив задирает голову, оставаясь в полуприседе.  
— Собираюсь отнести тебя в постель.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ты в состоянии добраться сам?  
— Веский аргумент.  
Находясь в руках Роджерса, Старк слегка вытягивается в шее и чувствует слабый остаточный горьковато-сладкий запах пота от влажной кожи. Что ж, он привык и к запаху посильнее за те разы, что они оставались один на один в тренировочном зале. Будто тогда было важно, как от Стива пахнет, если он стоит прямо перед тобой, разгорячённый и готовый. Если задуматься, а Старк любил задумываться, то было в этом стойком аромате теперь даже что-то привычное, такое далёкое и домашнее, как будто давно забытое. Под сердцем едва уловимо кольнуло.  
— Ты уже засыпаешь, — констатирует факт Стив, медленно перекладывая свою драгоценную ношу на чистый мягкий матрас кровати. — Подожди, не дёргайся, вот так, давай на правый бок.  
Стив обращается с ним прямо как с ребёнком. В хорошем смысле этого слова, конечно. Помогает улечься поудобней, разворачивает свёрточек махрового полотенца и накрывает одеялом.  
— А ты?  
— Только надену что-нибудь и вернусь. — Оборачивается на вопрос Роджерс.  
— Не смей. Прямо так ложись, давай.  
Стив хотел было возразить, но, пораскинув мозгами, передумал. Развязал набедренную повязку, сложил пару раз пополам и оставил на ближайшем предмете мебели, коим оказалась черная, расшитая каким-то старинным африканским узором, бархатная танкетка. Тони приподнял для него одеяло, и Роджерс элегантно юркнул внутрь, тут же ощутив, как чьи-то тёплые руки обхватывают его и притягивают к себе, а голова со взъерошенными волосами падает к нему на плечо.  
— Значит, ты не хотел, чтобы я забывал тебя? — мурлычет под ухом Старк.  
— Я отправил тебе поздравление, 29-го мая, год назад.  
— Я его получил. И прочёл.  
— Но не открывал.  
— Нет. Иначе ты бы увидел, что я это сделал.  
— Жестоко.  
— Ага. Помнишь, как мы проводили мой последний день рождения вместе?  
Роджерс хмыкает, и Тони чувствует, как кожу обдаёт коротким дуновением, которое, тем не менее, инстинктивно заставляет поёжиться.  
— Это когда мы весь вечер не выходили из комнаты, потому что слушали твою любимую музыку? — Стив перекатывается и опирается на локти, находясь всё же настолько близко, что мокрые кончики его волос спадают прямо на лицо Тони. — Я помню. Мне понравилось.  
Тони угукает.  
— Знаешь, ты за этот вечер даже не попытался меня поцеловать. Даже в щёку. А я ведь скучал, Стив. Не меньше твоего.  
Может, ему привиделось, но мечтательное выражение с лица Роджерса испарилось, сменившись каким-то пространным удивлением.  
— Что мы будем с этим делать, а, капитан?  
Возможно, ему снова что-то показалось, но щёки Роджерса почти наверняка в миг покрыл румянец. Тони усмехнулся сквозь зубы и обвил сильную шею руками.  
— Да не заводись, Стив. Ничего такого я не предлагаю. Не в том мы сейчас положении, — он кивает влево, намекая на свою обретённую рану. — Я так вовсе. К тому же, нет никаких сил копаться в грязном белье и выяснять, что там между нами было, и кто виноват. Ты хороший человек, и я соскучился. Утро вечера мудренее. Так что, просто обними меня, а я обниму тебя, как в тот день рождения.  
Стив кивает, оставив на шее невесомый поцелуй, и Тони засыпает в коконе знакомых ласковых рук.

Проснувшись, Тони ожидает увидеть что угодно: холодную землю Титана, приборную панель корабля, да кто знает, быть может ему совершенно всё привиделось, и лежит он сейчас дома, в своей кровати, мучаясь от кошмарного сна, который, однако нужно признаться, закончился очень приятно. Что угодно, кроме того, что видит на самом деле.  
Стив, подложив локоть под голову, спит напротив, а его вторая рука явственно ощущается внешней стороной бедра Старка. Тёмные пшеничные волосы вьются на концах от того, что вчера мужчина так и уснул с мокрой головой. Вакандские покои до краёв наполняет утренняя тишина, а через панорамные окна пробиваются первые, слабые лучи солнца, хотя и их закрывают тяжелые тучи — сегодня будет гроза и в воздухе уже накапливается озон.  
Старк касается ладонью бородатой щеки, и Роджерс, как по сигналу, воззряется на него, попрощавшись со сном.  
— Ты здесь… Рядом, — губы Тони расплываются в широкой улыбке, глаза часто моргают, — Немыслимо.  
Стив пробует выдавить из себя ответную улыбку, но вместо неё вдруг опускает голову, уткнувшись в ямку между ключиц Тони и тянет носом воздух, пока Старк переплетает их пальцы между собой.  
— Эй, буч, ты чего?  
Тони чувствует, как обжигают кожу слёзы. Стив кажется сейчас таким беззащитным, и это так непривычно. Старк и не видел ни разу, чтобы эти голубые глаза покраснели от влаги. Хотя нет, постойте-ка, видел. В Сибири. Воспоминания заставляют невольно сглотнуть. И Старк сильнее стискивает ладонь Роджерса в пальцах.  
— Всё началось из-за меня, — глухо ударяясь о грудную клетку, тишину прорезает низкий голос Стива, — Когда с этим договором…  
— Дурак ты, Стив. — Раздается в ответ теплый и слегка насмешливый голос Тони, — Всё началось, когда Локи объявился на Земле. И всё с того момента вело к тому, что произошло. Ты, может, и причина огромной части наших трудностей, но уж точно не корень всех бед, скрытно винить себя во всём — моя прерогатива, так что прямо сейчас ты покушаешься на мою собственность. Эй? — ещё раз повторяет Тони, вынудив Роджерса наконец посмотреть на него. — Раз уж этот день дан нам, чтобы разобраться с прошлым, то у меня к тебе предложение. Очень важное и очень деловое.  
Роджерс покачивает головой, всё же допуская короткую усмешку. Старк продолжает.  
— Как думаешь, может нам стоит начать всё с начала?  
— Насколько «с начала»?  
— Ну скажем, с момента выдвижения Соковийского пакта, я не настаиваю, конечно, если ты хочешь ещё раз пережить наш «конфетно-букетный» период, то можем и углубиться в прошлое.  
Оба смеются, заметно расслабляясь, Тони вздыхает с облегчением.  
— Я совсем не против.  
Старк проводит по мягким волосам рукой.  
— Смотри, мы оказывается можем договориться, если захотим! Это ли не лучшее доказательство тому, что мы пока не безнадёжны?  
— Пускай, но я… Чувствую себя виноватым.  
— Я чувствую себя так всю свою жизнь. Не стоит, поверь мне. Я всё-таки старше.  
За окнами раздаётся первый раскат грома, чуть позже сверкает молния, отбрасывая слабую, тусклую вспышку. В Ваканде грозы красивые — ещё немного, и небо превратится в тёмное полотно, почти как ночью, вспышки будут становиться всё ярче, и ярче, отнимая у неба пространство.  
— Кстати, если в конце-концов надумаешь избавиться от бороды, патлы пока не карнай.  
— Нравятся?  
— Ну что ты, вероятно просто хочется посмотреть, насколько ещё нелепо ты можешь выглядеть. А может, нам весь день провести здесь? Скажем, как компенсацию двух лет. Нет? Не получится? И всё же, иди ко мне…

***

— Что ж, думаю, пришло время браться за работу, — Наташа с серьёзным видом обходит полукругом стол и останавливается, уперевшись в его поверхность руками. — Как по-твоему, ветер наконец переменился, Тони?  
Старк сталкивается взглядом сначала с Романофф, потом с Роджерсом — тот кивает, так, чтобы только один человек знал наверняка. Тони невольно усмехается сам себе — как это, должно быть, глупо выглядит:  
— Да, — он медлит и после повторяет громче, — Да, теперь дует в нужную сторону.  
Наташа благодарно прикрывает глаза.  
— Раз все со своими монстрами разобрались, пора разобраться с одним общим. Ну что, начнём?

По залу совещаний, почти как треск грома ранним утром, прокатывается твёрдое и решительное: «Начнём».


End file.
